To Cross The Line
by hollybennett123
Summary: Zabuza and Haku finally cross the line. Deadly shinobi become lovers in truly explosive style. Rated M for strong sexual content, slightly PWP. Oneshot.


**Title:** To Cross The Line

**Author:** Slashmistress Holly

**Pairing: **Zabuza/Haku

**Rating: **M (please note that this is a HARD M; if you do not want to read smutty, lemony, yaoi-licious goodness then kindly leave. Also note that, to avoid offense to those who dislike shotacon pairings, ages are not specifically referred to in this fic. Haku is as old as you deem suitable.)

**Summary:** Zabuza and Haku finally cross the line- deadly shinobi become lovers in truly explosive style. Lemon. Sort of PWP. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or manga 'Naruto'. I don't own any characters either, apart from Haku, who is currently tied up in my... aw no, he escaped again. Scratch that, I own NO Naruto characters. No copyright infringement intended etc, etc. XD

And so, my darlings, with that out of the way, here is my fic!

* * *

_It can be said that our lives are like an intricate pattern: metaphorical lines weave their way through our every concept like silken thread in a tapestry, dividing one idea from the next. We do not always know exactly what will happen if we cross one of these lines, but we _do_ know that in many cases it would be a great risk to do so, and the consequences- whether good or bad- would inevitably change our lives and our futures with no hope of things ever returning to the way they once were._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The line that separated Zabuza and Haku's relationship- that of one between master and servant, and of one between two people who were so much more than that- had become increasingly blurred over recent months. True, Zabuza had always had a fondness for the boy, even if he didn't like to admit it, and it was clear to any onlooker that Haku cared a great deal about the older ninja and held a great deal of respect for him. Nevertheless, until recently they had maintained a strictly professional relationship in which each knew their place and their duty towards the other.

Haku's only role in life was to serve Zabuza; he was a tool to be used in battle whenever and however his master so desired. It had always been so, ever since he was first taken in all those years ago, but now... something had changed. In some ways, these changes were for the better; they talked more now, even joked and teased and laughed together on rare occasions. But there was also a tension growing between them that felt strangely wonderful yet at the same time terrifying.

Zabuza had, at first, dismissed his growing feelings towards the younger shinobi as nothing more than physical desire, a passing prurience that would disappear as quickly as it came. After all, who wouldn't be attracted to Haku? He had grown into a fine ninja, strikingly beautiful and with the most sensual voice imaginable. But there are only so many times you can smile at the mere thought of someone; only so many times you can lie awake at night thinking about that person long after your skin, burning with guilty, lonely desire, has cooled and your racing heartbeat returned to normal; before you realise that perhaps you are feeling something stronger than lust, whether you wish it to be so or not. However, he told himself time and time again that he could never act on such feelings.

For one thing, he had no way of knowing whether Haku felt the same way about him. He also felt a certain responsibility for the boy- after all, he had practically raised him (albeit in a rather unconventional way), and acting upon his desires felt in some way wrong; a break of trust. And then, of course, there was the fact that Haku was so much younger than he was; he was barely even an adult and Zabuza didn't want to be with Haku unless he could be certain that he was ready for such a relationship.

Whereas it had taken some time for Zabuza to reluctantly come to terms with the fact that his feelings for Haku were stronger than first anticipated, the younger shinobi was more honest with himself. He had craved his master's physical and emotional attention for some time now, but he did not dwell on such thoughts. He was nothing more than a weapon to be controlled and used by Zabuza, and hence such feelings were (in Haku's opinion) inappropriate. Thus, he forced himself to accept the idea that nothing would ever happen between the two of them (all the while holding a tiny flame of hope that maybe, one day, something could bring them closer) and together they hurtled unknowingly towards the day when things _would _finally change and the dynamics of their relationship would be altered beyond all recognition.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haku, Zabuza realised, had not moved from where he was sat on the windowsill for at least the past half hour.

"What are you doing, Haku?" he frowned, puzzled. Haku turned, delicately swinging his legs over the edge of the smooth sill of the window by the front door. Looking down the dark, narrow hallway he saw his master standing leaning against the wall, arms folded, looking at him.

"I'm watching the storm," Haku smiled, eyes creasing at the corners. "Isn't it beautiful?" Zabuza had to admit that it _was_, really. The night sky was an inky blue, swirling clouds lashing down endless streams of clear, clean rainwater that combined to beat a comforting rhythm against the cool glass pane. Every so often, a dramatic flash of lightening illuminated the sky, followed seconds later by a faint rumble of thunder. Haku turned back to the window, pushing his long black hair from his eyes, and let out a contented little sigh that, for all its simplicity and innocence, stirred up feelings in Zabuza that he would rather not be experiencing (wonderful though those feelings were). He could already feel his heart racing in his chest, and that unwanted yet addictive tension filled the air like electricity sending tingles down their spines.

He was about to turn to leave before he did something he regretted, but at that moment Haku jumped down from his seat next to the window. Unfortunately at the exact same time the sky was lit up by a ferocious dagger of lightening, and Haku, turning to look without thinking, stumbled backwards slightly as his feet touched the ground. Zabuza automatically shot forwards just in time to catch him, one hand on his hip and another wrapped around his chest.

The older shinobi instantly regretted the position he had placed the two of them in: Haku's lithe body was pressed tightly against his own, the thin silk of a kimono the only thing separating the smooth skin of Haku's back from his own bare chest. _Let go of him!_ Zabuza's mind screamed. _Walk away before he __realises__ the effect he's having on you!_ But another part of him whispered, _just one more second. Just one more._ The contact between them felt intoxicating, sending his mind spinning. After what felt like an eternity, the near-silence that had been punctuated only by the pounding of the rain outside, was broken.

"Th-thank you, Zabuza-san." said Haku quietly. His words seemed to be sticking in his throat, and he was sure his master would be able to feel the thrillingly fast beat of his heart through the strong fingers that held him tightly. After a pause, the pair reluctantly separated.

"You okay, kid?" Zabuza asked, concerned by Haku's almost-fall.

"Yes, I..." Haku turned to face him, but when his eyes met Zabuza's his words trailed off and a strange thrill raced through his veins. _How?_ He thought. _How can something as simple as eye contact feel this intimate, this amazing?_ He swallowed. "You know... you really shouldn't call me 'kid' any more," Haku smiled softly, almost sadly. "I'm no longer a child. Perhaps you didn't notice." There was a moment of silence in which the atmosphere seemed to buzz, the electrifying chemistry between the two of them almost visible in its intensity. Zabuza's eyes moved quickly across Haku's face, darting around as if searching for something. And then, in one of those strange moments where you see an event take place in your mind's eye a split second before it really happens, Zabuza stepped forwards and pressed his lips to Haku's.

For a few electrifying seconds, the pair kissed before Zabuza pulled back, eyes wide with shock at what he had just done. He took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Haku, let's forget this ever happened. I don't know what came over me. I won't touch you again." Haku simply stood, dazed. Zabuza moved as if to leave, but Haku raced forwards and laid slender fingers on the other man's bicep.

"Wait!" Zabuza leaned back against the wall again, watching Haku carefully. "Don't you want this?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's not important, Haku" Zabuza said gruffly. "We can't do this. You're eleven years younger than me for fuck's sake!"

"So?" Haku smiled. "It's funny: you use me in battle without a second thought, yet this you worry about!" These words could have been said bitterly, but there was no trace of blame or anger in that gentle voice. Haku laughed, a pretty sound that made Zabuza feel as if he were melting- when Haku laughed, you couldn't help but feel happy. The young ninja looked down at the floor, suddenly nervous. For a moment he seemed to be debating with himself as to what to do next, before finally placing hesitant hands on Zabuza's shoulders and pressing him gently against the wall. Leaning forwards on the tips of his toes, he pressed soft lips to those of the man standing before him. Zabuza froze but quickly overcame his uncertainty, and, throwing caution to the wind, kissed Haku back.

Zabuza forced himself to take things slowly; Haku was inexperienced at this, after all, and he was so much smaller and delicate-looking than he himself was. Consequently, he was reluctant to deepen the kiss, trying to be as gentle as possible. Haku, on the contrary, had other ideas. Arching one perfect brow, he ran a finger down Zabuza's well-defined chest and stomach earning him a low growl from the other man.

"I am not some fragile ornament made from glass, Zabuza-san. I'm not going to break." Surprised at his own boldness, he leaned forward to apply a feather-light kiss to the juncture between Zabuza's throat and neck. Zabuza was suddenly immensely grateful for the wall behind him; his knees felt like they were going to buckle with restrained lust if Haku didn't stop acting so damn provocatively. Haku allowed his lips to ghost over Zabuza's skin as he breathed out, murmuring, "...w_hy don't you kiss me properly_?" Hooking his arms around Zabuza's neck, he stumbled backwards against the opposite wall, dragging the other man with him.

"Fuck, Haku, you drive me crazy..." Zabuza growled, finally losing all self control and pressing his body against the younger shinobi's, brutally biting and sucking at his lower lip. Haku ran his tongue tentatively against the other man's lips, and when their tongues finally brushed together they both moaned at the thrilling heat rushing through their veins, hypersensitive to every graze of burning skin over burning skin.

Eventually they were forced to part, panting for air. Zabuza stepped back, letting his eyes rove hungrily across Haku's face and body; taking in his red, bitten lips, tousled hair and flushed skin. The young ninja's eyes seemed to be almost dancing with a mixture of amusement and heady desire at the reaction he was getting from his master. Painfully slowly, he untied the sash around his waist and pushed his kimono back over his shoulders, exposing his flushed chest and smooth stomach. He let the silk garment drop to the floor, leaving him almost naked but for a thin pair of shorts that rested low on his narrow hips.

The look in Zabuza's eyes changed from that of someone outrageously turned on to something positively feral. Wen he finally spoke, it sounded as though every word was a struggle, his voice low and rasping.

"Haku, if you don't want to do this, we stop _now_. Just... say the word... you're sure you want to do this?"

"Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Haku gasped, pulling Zabuza close once again, stroking his palms across the smooth planes of the older man's torso and nipping wantonly at his already kiss-swollen lips.

"God, I want you" Zabuza growled, voice laced with animalistic lust. Haku looked directly into his eyes, his whole body trembling with anticipation.

"_Take me then..._"

Passionately attacking Haku's lips with his own once more, he forced a knee between Haku's legs, separating them and letting his thigh brush over the thin fabric that covered the boy's obvious arousal. The young shinobi inhaled sharply as every nerve in his body was set alight with pleasure. Without breaking their zealous kiss, Zabuza ran a strong hand down the pale skin at the back of one of Haku's long, slender legs. Fiercely grabbing the underside of his other thigh hard enough to bruise, he hoisted Haku up so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. Each moaned into the other as their still partially-clothed bodies rubbed against one another, creating a delicious friction as their erections brushed together.

Clothes, to Zabuza, were now nothing more than an annoying hindrance preventing him from ravishing the exquisite individual currently pressed between himself and the wall. Bracing himself on one hand, he used the other to pull off his own clothing, scattering it everywhere (somewhat distracted by the sensation of Haku licking and sucking his neck and jawline). Soon he was completely naked, the only thing left attached to his body- apart from the slender frame of one stunningly beautiful shinobi entwined around his torso- being a leather strap holding a kunai to his leg. Roughly snatching the weapon, he held the tip against the creamy skin over Haku's hipbone so that the blade could rest on the top of his shorts. Dragging the blade downwards with deadly accuracy, once over each hip, he sliced through the material so that it could fall to the floor, forgotten, as Haku arched with pleasure at the erotic sensation of the cool steel scraping dangerously over his flesh. He was somewhat surprised and impressed that his master could still control a deadly weapon with such accuracy despite his lust-glazed eyes and shaking fingers; the blade had marked him, but not quite enough to draw blood. He was also surprised at just how _incredible_ it felt to be pressed naked against the body of another.

Their kiss was now slower, more tender, allowing each the time to lazily explore the other. Shifting slightly so that one hand supported Haku's left leg, Zabuza trailed the fingers of his other hand up a pale thigh until he found the soft ridges of skin that surrounded what he was looking for. Rubbing a finger in lazy circles over Haku's entrance, he heard he boy's breath hitch slightly; but, since he made no other response, he took it as an invitation to continue.

"_Relax..."_ he whispered, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Haku's.

"I'm trying" Haku breathed, eyes fluttering closed, smiling serenely as he concentrated on the pleasurable sensation. He slid a hand up a tanned neck to tangle his fingers in Zabuza's hair, all the while telling himself to relax. This felt _nice_, and he trusted his master not to do anything that would hurt him unnecessarily. Upon feeling the tight ring of muscles ease slightly to his insistent rubbing, Zabuza slipped two fingers into his mouth in an attempt to make them as smooth and frictionless as possible. Placing one finger at Haku's entrance he pressed gently until it slid into the narrow passage. But _god_, he was so _tight_, and Zabuza felt even more heat rush to his already aching, leaking arousal at the very thought of being sheathed inside that incredible body.

Dragging his lips slowly over Haku's in order to distract him a little from any discomfort he might feel, he inserted the second finger, moving them around slightly to further separate the tight walls. He began a slow rhythm, sliding his fingers in and out, in and out, smirking at the erotic little gasps and moans the younger shinobi was making. Finally, however, he was so aroused he could no longer stand it and he withdrew his fingers. For a brief moment he paused, quickly smearing the thick pearls of liquid over the head of his erection in order to make entrance easier. Haku spat neatly into one of his own palms before dragging it along Zabuza's length to provide a little extra lubrication, watching lustily as Zabuza closed his eyes and groaned. Gripping those lean legs wrapped around his middle, he pulled back roughly so that Haku's hips came away from the wall, allowing him to position himself at his entrance.

Resting his chin on Haku's shoulder, silken strands of hair playing across his face, he pushed in painstakingly slowly using every ounce of willpower he could muster. Every nerve in his body was on fire, desperate for him to pound the young shinobi into the wall, but he knew he had to give him time to adjust. Zabuza let out a low hiss as he pushed his way into the tight heat- he was being gripped so tightly it was almost painful. Haku, eyes wide at the strange combination of dull pain and intense pleasure, shakily gasped, "Z-Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza stopped for a moment to let Haku get used to this strange new feeling. Despite the slight pain, Haku had never experienced anything more amazing in his _life_. Feeling the intense, throbbing heat of someone else actually _inside_ him was truly mind blowing. "I'm okay... move...!" he gasped breathlessly, digging his fingernails into Zabuza's back as the older shinobi slid almost fully out. Shifting position a little, Zabuza pushed upwards once again, more forcefully than before. This time he managed to brush across that hidden sensitive spot.

"Oh, god, _yes_!" Haku cried out, eyes flying shut and flinging an arm above his head. Zabuza placed his lips upon Haku's shoulder briefly before bracing his weight against the wall and slamming into Haku again and again and _again_ until the young shinobi was writhing and gasping and moaning as the amazing sensations flooded his body.

Zabuza, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer and wanting Haku to come before he himself did, ran a hand along Haku's length. With a shocked "_Oh_!" he came hard, muscles tensing and relaxing once again. With a final thrust Zabuza climaxed also, body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, so intense that his legs almost gave way.

Wordlessly, he pulled out, legs shaking and panting for breath. Neither had the energy to stand any more and so they slid to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Zabuza could not remember ever feeling so warm, comfortable and sated before as he lay on the soft rug that covered the floor beneath them. He gently pulled Haku close so that the younger ninja's head lay on his chest. Haku, feeling the silk of his discarded kimono tickling his fingertips, grasped the garment and draped it over them as a makeshift blanket.

For a while, they simply lay listening to the drum of rain on the window pane and the steady beat of their own hearts returning to normal, stunned at what had just happened. Neither really knew what on earth they could possibly say to the other. Eventually Zabuza spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Sleep, Haku. We have to travel far tomorrow and need as much rest as we can get." Haku was in some ways relieved; there wasn't really any awkwardness there, since Zabuza was talking same as he always did, as if nothing had happened, yet the tenderness in his voice acknowledged that it _had_, and that it _meant_ something. Smiling slightly, Zabuza absentmindedly ran his fingers through the soft strands of dark hair that lay across his chest.

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku smiled his usual serene smile, stroking a hand across his master's chest before laying a soft kiss there. Sighing contentedly, he rested his head on Zabuza's warm body once more, and allowed himself to drift off into an untroubled sleep as the man beneath him did the same.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_And so, as happens more frequently than we may __realise__, lines were crossed and lives were changed. Of course, we are never to know- if we __**do **__cross the line, and it __**does**__ change our lives for the better- how long the new-found happiness will last. But it is not worth the risk? In many cases, perhaps, the answer could be 'yes'. _

* * *

Phew. Is it hot in here or _what_?! That pairing turns me on waaaaaay to much. Anyway, since that was my very first attempt at a fanfiction (or rather, the first I've ever finished, since it takes me so damn long to write anything I've always given up part way through before now) I am _begging_ you to leave a review. You don't even need to sign in, just clickety-click, write any old crap and send it to me! Constructive criticism welcome, I am a newbie after all and need all the help I can get. Flames based on the pairing or other some such stupidity will be used to burn your house down. Be warned. Nice reviews will make me do a happy dance and I will love you forever and always. I'll also reply to all reviews, promise! XD 


End file.
